Naruto: The story that never was
by animeseth
Summary: This a story where Naruto learned more than he thought possible from Jiraiya. Also, the sound 4 is alive, as they will become major antagonists later. And by sound 4 I mean Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon/Ukon, and Kidoumaru, just because I absolutely hate JIrobo, the reason they are cool, and I felt they were underused.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,I'm the AnimeSeth, and this is my first story, it will be about what would happen if Naruto Shippuden went a little differently, and if  
Naruto learned a bit more about his skills during the timeskip. Also in my version of shippuden the sound 4 survived, so they will show up later  
in the story. - end of AU

It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure no sato, the eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, were doing what they always do , which is gaurding the gate,  
that is, until they saw 2 mysterious figures walking down the path to Konoha,

With the figures-

"I can see the village, Ero-Sennin!"  
"DAMNIT Gaki, I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that!'  
"That was until you tried to put into one of your books"  
"Ugh, whatever Gaki"

With Izumo and Kotetsu-

"HALT! Who goes there?"

"Heheheh, I thought you guys would recognize me, it's the #1 most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!

Our resident Main Character was dressed in a burnt orange muscle shirt, with a dark red trim, on top of that  
he had on a red cloak with black flames along the bottom, with the kanji for nine on his back.  
(The sage mode cloak except with the 9 kanji)He wore plain black pants with orange trim, and basic ninja sandals.  
On his forehead he had a Hitai-ate with the kanji for demon fox on it.

"Sorry Naruto but without you looking like an eyesore, we couldn't tell it was you"

"GODDAMNIT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ORANGE, SO STOP DISSING IT"

"OK Naruto calm down we need to talk to Tsunade"

"You got it Ero-Sennin!"

"DAMNIT GET BACK HERE GAKI"

At Hokage Tower-

"Shizune! I need you to file these mission reports"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama"

As Shizune was walking out of the room, there was a orange and red blur that came in through the window.

"WHOEVER IS THERE SURRENDER YOURSELF OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED"

" Ah, come on, is that really how you treat people, Baa-Chan?"

"NARUTO!?"

**This is the end of the Ch. I know it was really short, but as I have only just started writing, I will be trying to pace myself, so please go easy on me. So what do you think of naruto's design? This mayu not be an original premise, but I will be trying to make it as original as possible, also I will be using mostly English names, except for a few instances where the JP name is cooler. Look forward to the next CH where the Bell test is administered once again.**


	2. The New Test! Naruto Vs Kakashi

Chapter 2 **The New Test! Naruto Vs Kakashi**

"That's me, Baa-Chan!"

"BAKA DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN"

Naruto then gets punted through a wall, courtesy of our resident hokage. ( A/N. Just so you know everyone besides Naruto is dressed as they normally are in the anime, because I'm a lazy piece of crap, deal with it.)

"OWW, Jeez Baa-Chan did you get even stronger while I was gone?"

"Sigh, get the hell up and give me a hug Baka"

"I missed you too Baa-Chan"

"So how was the training?"

"Uh uh uh, you're gonna have to find out at the same time as everyone else"

Jiraiya jumps Into the office looking absolutely murderous.

"So Gaki thinks it's funny to leave me back at the gate huh"

Naruto starts sweating heavily" Well you know how it is Ero-Sennin, I really wanted to see Baa-Chan"

"FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALL CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN/ BAA-CHAN!"

At that point they all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Alright, back to business, Naruto, I have arranged a test to measure your skill level so we can determine your rank"

"YATTA, So what's the test?

"You will be fighting me, Naruto"

Naruto turns around to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! It's really good to see you"

"IT's good to see you too Naruto"

I'm gonna fight you Sensei"

"That is correct"

"Then let's get to it then"

We then see Naruto and the rest that were at the office at the chunin exams stadium.

"Alright on the count of three"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"HAJIME"

Naruto started off the match by throwing down a smoke bomb. Kakashi immediately pulled out the sharingan thinking he will need to be serious for this fight.

Kakashi heard something to his left and saw it was just a pebble being thrown at him before the pebble transformed into Naruto right in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi was sent flying back while four Narutos came out of the smoke to pursue him.

Kakashi used his landing time to throw some shuriken at the narutos, leaving only one left, however when he hit him Naruto exploded.

"How do you like my exploding clone Kakashi-Sensei?"

We see Kakashi come out of the ground with minor burns on his right arm, "Pretty smart move, Naruto, but what about this!"

The Kakashi in front of him faded out of existence, it was then that Naruto realized this was a Genjutsu, so he quickly dispelled it to see Kakashi coming at him, he threw a kunai at Kakashi, only for him to dodge but at the last second Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind Kakashi with a kunai to his throat.

Everyone stood in shock at seeing the familiar jutsu. However Kakashi was the first to say anything

"The **Hiraishin"**

**End of Chapter**

A/N

I know the fight scene kind of sucked but I just can't really write a good fight scene, this is the best I could come up with. So what do you think?

Please leave a review of your opinion, as I would love the feedback, and I would like to say that I never actually thought anyone was gonna read this so originally I was never gonna make a second part, however, seeing how many views it already I have decided to try to make this a half-way decent story, if not for me, then for you guys. Again please review for any problems you may have. Or any ideas as well!


End file.
